Confession
by filmgurl2008
Summary: Gau and Raikou are up to something they have done countless times...but Gau says something out loud he shouldn't have. Rated M just to be safe.


Raikou's hand pulled at the younger boy's shirt as his other hand ran through the dark curly hair on the boy's head. Their lips locked together again and Raikou's hand left the boy's hair and roamed down towards his other hand to help it pull the rest of the boy's cloths from his body and throw them to the side, not caring where they fell. As he pressed his lips harder against the boy's he pressed his still fully-clothed body against the smaller one beneath him and smirked against the boy's lips as he heard him moan against his own lips.

He pulled his face away from the younger boy's, sat up straight on him and looked down at him. The younger's face was dark red, his dark green eyes were glazed over with what he recognized as lust, his lips were parted slightly as he breathed deeply, his dark hair was sticking to his forehead and the rest of it was pointing in every direction, his small chest was heaving up and down, and he couldn't see but he could feel how hard the younger boy was.

He grinned down at the younger boy as he traced his hand over the younger's chest and stomach. "You okay, Gau? You're looking a little...red." As soon as he had finished, he could see the younger boy's red face deepen in colour. He loved the boy's embarrassed looks and the way his whole face turned red, not just his cheeks.

He bent back over the younger boy, his arms at either side of the boy's head. He gave the boy's lips a quick peck before kissing along his jaw, down his neck, then his chest and stomach...inching slowly towards where he had been sitting moments ago. He stopped kissing for a moment, letting his lips linger on the boy's stomach while with his left hand he grabbed the boy's hand and twined their fingers together. He started to kiss the younger boy again...just as he was about to kiss the boy's hardened member, he heard him say something he knew he wasn't supposed to hear.

"_I love you._" The boy said in a hushed, breathless voice.

Raikou stopped and looked up towards the younger's face. "W-what?" Even from how low he was, he could still see the boy's eyes widen. "What, d-did you say?"

Gau didn't know what to do, didn't know what to say. He hadn't known he had said it so loud, or out loud for that matter, he was sure he had thought it...but obviously he hadn't.

"_Gau_!" Raikou snapped; he could feel Gau jump and then tense beneath him. He didn't shout at Gau, never, not once. This was the first time...and he didn't like it. "Tell me what you said. _Now_."

"I, err, I erm didn't mean it, I don't know why I said that. I'm sorry Raikou-Sama...I-I-I didn't mean to say that-!" Gau said quietly as he tried to figure out a good enough excuse as to why he had said what he had.

Raikou pushed himself up into a sitting position, sitting back over Gau's groin. "Stop it. Why would you say...why would you even think you could say..." Raikou sighed. "It doesn't matter. It's probably my fault anyway; we should never have started this...this, what we do. I shouldn't be doing this kind of thing with you anyway..."

Gau's eyes widened. "W-wha-...why not?"

Raikou stood up, his legs at either side of Gau's waist. "What do you mean why not? It's obvious..." He sighed and stepped away from the younger boy, towards the door.

"W-wait, Raikou-Sama...d-don't go. I said I was sorry!" Gau said as he shot to his feet and ran towards the older boy. He grabbed his hand, just before he could open the door. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! So don't...don't sound like you...like you..."

"Like I what, Gau?"

Gau's hand gripped tighter at Raikou's. "Like you regret sleeping with me." Raikou turned his head away from the door to look down at the naked boy holding his hand. "Please, Raikou-Sama, I'm sorry. I'm really, really sorry. It won't happen again, I swear. So, please don't go. Don't leave me on my own. Please."

"Put some cloths on."

Gau looked up from their hands to look at Raikou, but his head was turned away. "Y-yes." He said and walked quickly to find his cloths that had been thrown on the floor. He found his shirt first and as he was pulling it on, he heard the door slamming closed. His head snapped to look at the door. "Raikou...why?" He said quietly.

******

Raikou walked down the street aimlessly. He wasn't even sure why he had gotten so mad at Gau for what he had said. He had found the words nice...he had quite liked hearing them come from Gau. But he couldn't figure out why he had acted the way he did.

Maybe it was because he knew how Gau felt and the first time they had slept together he had taken advantage of that while the younger boy had been drunk.

Maybe it was because he felt that he didn't deserve to hear those words from Gau after what he had dragged him into, after he had been beaten up trying to protect him, after he himself had put Gau in the hospital for cutting him badly with his sword.

Maybe it was because he thought Gau deserved better.

Raikou couldn't help but think it was because of all of those reasons that he had gotten mad at Gau. He had always known how Gau felt about him...at first it had just been admiration, then at some point Gau's feelings had escalated into something more, something Raikou hadn't thought it was what it turned out to be..._love_.

That word had always sounded strange to him...but it hadn't sounded strange coming from Gau's lips.

Raikou stopped walking and sat down on the bench nearby. _'What am I going to do?' _He asked himself. _'What am I supposed to do when you say that...what did you expect me to do?'_ He shut his eyes and could see Gau when he said those words: laid on his back, his face bright red, his eyes wide. He could see Gau when he was trying to leave: standing next to him, holding his hand, naked, his face told Raikou that he was going to cry and that he didn't want to be alone. He could see him when he went to get dressed: his face had filled with relief, he had thought Raikou was going to stay and not leave while his back was turned...like a coward would...like he did. Raikou opened his eyes slowly. "How am I supposed to tell you..."

******

Gau was sat in the middle of the bedroom floor, facing towards the door. He was getting cold -he was wearing his shirt and his boxer shorts, nothing else- but he didn't want to get up and go to bed or even get up to put more cloths on...he was going to sit there until Raikou got back. He was not going to move.

He sighed, annoyed. "You weren't supposed to find out that way...I wanted to tell you properly, and when I thought you'd take me seriously too. I just wanted you to know, Raikou, I wanted to tell you, so you would know...but I...but I...I didn't want you to run out on me either, Raikou." He said out loud to himself and then used the back of his hand to wipe away the tears that had fallen from his eyes.

"Why do you always only add the '_Sama_' part when you are talking to me?"

Gau's hands fell from his face and he looked up to see the one he had been waiting for standing in front of him. "R-Raikou-Sama?"

Raikou smiled lightly. "You see? You never add it when –you think- I'm not here." He knelt down in front of the younger boy. "Why is that? I have never asked you to call me that, have I?" Gau shook his head slightly. "Then...please, stop calling me that Gau..." He said with a sad, soft expression.

Gau wanted to ask why his pink haired friend wanted him to stop...but he wanted to know something else, something that he thought was more important. "W-w-why do you look so sad, Raikou-Sa-...R-Raikou?"

Raikou smiled softly and raised his hand to wipe at Gau's eyes gently. "You have been crying a lot. You've made your face so red..."

Gau took hold of Raikou's hand –the one that was stroking his face- and gripped it gently. "R-Raikou, why do you look so sad?"

"All I seem to do lately is make you cry..."

"I'm sorry I said what I said...but please, don't be mad at me, don't be sad about it! I'll take it back!"

Raikou raised his other hand to Gau's other cheek, so he was holding the younger boy's face in his hands. He pressed his forehead to Gau's. "I don't want you to be sorry."

Gau's face was bright red and his forehead was creased in confusion. "Y-you don't?"

Raikou smiled. "No, I don't. I want you...to say it again."

Gau's hand fell from Raikou's and down to his side. "W-what?"

"Please, say it again."

Gau smiled widely at the man in front of him, but it faded. "You won't leave again...will you?" Raikou shook his head and smiled. "I...Raikou, I love you." Raikou's smile widened and he pushed Gau onto his back, climbing on top of him.

******

Raikou's fingers were knotted together with Gau's as he held the boy's hands to the ground. They both had been stripped of their clothes. Raikou was on top of Gau, the younger boy's back was arched up making his chest pressed against the older man's, his legs were wrapped around Raikou's waist as the older man pushed in and out of him.

Raikou pushed in harder and Gau arched his neck as he moaned out, loudly...so the older man decided to continue with the roughness.

"Ah!" Gau moaned out again.

Raikou pressed his lips against Gau's, crushing the younger's. He pushed into the younger boy again and as he opened his mouth to moan out, Raikou quickly slid his tongue into his mouth. Before Raikou could feel anything inside Gau's mouth, he felt the younger boy moan again...only this time it was different, it was louder, needier and sounded as if he enjoyed it more. He pulled his mouth away from Gau's to hear him moan again as he moved his face close to the boy's ear. "Say...my...name?"

Gau smiled before Raikou pushed in one more time and he had to scream out. "Ah! Raikou!"

"I love you..." Raikou whispered.

Gau's eyes widened and then his body slowly relaxed and his back fell against the floor, just as Raikou fell down on top of him. "Y-you said...you just said..."

Raikou smiled and kissed at Gau's neck. "Yeah, I love you."

Gau smiled widely and he wrapped his arms around Raikou's neck. "I love you too."

* * *

End!

Thanks for reading!

This was quickly writting, but I don't think it's too bad. These two are my fav characters from Nabari but I found it pretty hard to write them...so I will be trying again soon. :D


End file.
